


Pumpkin Spice

by Honey_Milk277



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Pumpkin Spice, aka the best, and tifa is, cloud is a good adopted dad, especially since they deserve it, it's super short oops, tifa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: Even if it was a bit chaotic, the swordsman preferred nowhere else on Gaia than right here with the love of his life, his adopted kids, and a sweet pumpkin spice martini.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 20





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi ! Loki here ! Back with a soft n fluffy Cloti fic bc the game is angsty enough. I wrote this for the Cloud Fans Server's October prompt list !! Shoutout to you guys ily but y'all already knew this <3  
> Anyways, enjoy day one; "Pumpkin Spice" !

Autumn’s crisp air had begun to settle over Edge, chilling it’s residents in a pleasant way.  
One such resident was Cloud Strife, savior of… Well, many things. But most importantly right now, he was an adopted dad to two very excited children and fiancé to one extraordinary woman.

Speaking of the two children, Cloud was sitting inside the rebuilt Seventh Heaven watching a pair of fluffy, dirty blonde hair and dark brown hair twisted into two long braids frolic and jump into leaf piles he had previously raked up. He couldn’t help the warm bubbling feeling of peace and affection that began growing in his chest as he listened to the two squeal happily and send the leaves up into a blizzard of oranges, yellows and reds. As he watched the two, his fiancé worked behind the bar making a new drink to fit the season. After a few minutes, she gently nudged Cloud and slid a martini glass of a light tan liquid over to the man, to which he raised a curious eyebrow.

“Just try it for me, please? I don’t know if I added too much vanilla flavored vodka or not enough…” She mumbled, beginning to worry her bottom lip as she tried to think.  
Cloud only smirked softly and pulled her hand into his, holding hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze, stopping her wandering critical mind almost instantaneously.  
Tifa Lockhart smiled sweetly at him, thanking him wordlessly. She did begin to worry again though when he released her hand and picked up the glass, pressing it to his lips and taking a sip. The brunette was about to speak, when he took a longer sip, almost draining the glass.

The blonde looked up, giving her a cheeky grin.

“It’s perfect.” He said, meaning it truly and simultaneously saying it to calm her nerves. However, he didn’t notice that it had left a tan mustache on his upper lip, causing Tifa to giggle and lean forward across the bars countertop, reaching a hand up to swipe away the residue with her thumb.

Cloud stiffened, blinking languidly at her touch. It didn’t matter how often they touched, he would always receive a shock to his system when he felt her skin against his, after all he was still adjusting to being affectionate ( especially physically affectionate ) in any way.

“You had a little mustache. It was cute.” She explained, wine red eyes twinkling with amusement. Cloud could only swallow heartily and nod dumbly.

Even after all these years, she still rendered him defenseless.  
She was about to speak again, when the bar door was thrown open and the scruffy haired boy that had been playing outside moments ago came careening in, mouth pulled into a simultaneous pout and mischievous grin. 

“Tifa, Cloud! Marlene tripped me into a leaf pile!” He cried, dashing over to the pair and jumping up on a barstool, slapping his hands against the counter to add emphasis. The adults flinched from the act, but barely had time to react when following hot on his tail was said Marlene, her pigtails streaming behind her as she rushed in.

“I only tripped Denzel because he pushed me!” She pouted, crossing her arms as she stood behind the boy.

  
Denzel whipped around on the barstool so fast that his poor parents nearly developed vertigo just by watching him. He pointed a finger at her, starting an argument that neither Tifa or Cloud were ready to deal with.

Cloud looked at Tifa who watched the two with a bewildered, but affectionate look. He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

Even if it was a bit chaotic, the swordsman preferred nowhere else on Gaia than right here with the love of his life, his adopted kids, and a sweet pumpkin spice martini.


End file.
